Someone PLEASE Give Just Cause
by Shadowboltz
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP Millionaire Rock star Matt gets married to Sora and kicks TK out. Will Matt realize the mistake he's making or is it too late. TAITO mainly. Tiny bit Taikeru and Daikeru
1. Unwelcome News

**Someone PLEASE Give Just Cause**

**By Taitoboy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Digimon except the four episodes I recorded off TV**

**Warning: TAITO. Tiny bit of Taikeru**

**STATS: My first Multi chapter fic. **

**Please read and Review**

**July 19th, 2005 -Unwelcome News**

Tai simply sat on the couch, scratching his cat Cosmo's ears affectionately as he watched TV in his apartment. He was pretty much alone these days as everyone was busy with their lives may it be jobs, games, hobbies, or computer. Even Kari spent more time with her boyfriend Wallis more than her brother. At least they call or email or MSN him. Even Matt seemed to have deserted him as he's busy with his now internationally famous band and his girlfriend, Sora. So now he sits in the apartment he shares with no one but Cosmo.

Tai flipped through channels simply bored. He saw nothing but bowflex, cars, lawyer commercials and 'paid programs'. He finally settled on this celebrity show where they find out celerity gossip and show it world wide. Tai sunk back into his plush couch with Cosmo, purring lightly as he climbed into his owners lap. "Oh Cosmo, you're the one here for me. I love you buddy" The little kitten seemed to understand Tai because then he started nuzzling his furry head against Tai's stomach affectionately.

Tai continued to play with the cat until he heard something of interest on TV…..

_ 'Announced today by his managers, Matt Ishida, world renowned rock star announced that he will be marring his girlfriend of 4 years Sora Takenouchi. The multi-million dollar rock star's wedding is expected to be the social event of the season. Mr. Ishida was reported commenting ………"_ the report was interrupted by Tai turning off the TV. It was no secret that Tai had feelings for Matt and now hated Sora the most for taking Matt away, next to TK that is. The digi-destined all felt that Sora was dating him for the money but chose not to voice their opinions.

This was news that Tai didn't take to kindly. He knew Matt was ruining his own life as well as Tai's by marring that ……..whore. Forgetting that his cat was in his lap, he stood up causing the cat to spit loudly from the floor. Tai slowly walked to his office where he kept his papers for work, a digi-port, and well all his pictures. He walked over to a lone table with a single picture resting in a silver frame. It was of him and Matt when they had just returned from the digital world the first time around. They had their arms around each other waists, looking extremely happy and content. He slowly slunk into a daze as he remembered that day. How Matt came over to chill at Tai's and ended up spending the day just the two of them all over town. Kari insisted on taking the picture as proof that Tai and Matt were actually best friends. He was pulled out of his happy thoughts by an angry and impatient pounding on his apartment door.

_ 'Who the hell is crazy enough to be banging on my door like that'_ Tai thought as he slowly walked to his door. He gripped the golden door knob cautiously prepared to yell at the ever so rude person and swung the door open to see an infuriated, tear stricken TK at his door. "TK, are you alright. Why are you here?"

"Tai, don't. I'm too pissed off right now" he sobbed as he immediately walked in to cling onto Tai's shirt. He slowly walked TK over to the sofa and gently sat the younger blonde down and let him continue to cry on his shoulder.

"Um…..TK, not that I'm not happy to see you but ohhh…….why aren't you talking to Matt about whatever your little problem is?" he asked soothingly.

"Tai, I can't talk to Matt when he IS the problem"

"Oh…I take it you saw on TV about him getting married huh?"

TK slowly nodded then looked up at Tai. "I'm sorry about crying all over you but you're the only one I can talk to"

Tai looked puzzled about the younger boy's statement. "Why is that Teeks? There are plenty of people to talk to."

Tk just laid back onto Tai's shoulder and started crying again. "Tai, you're the only one I know who hates Sora as much as I do. Guess what she's done now?"

Tai simply shrugged at TK as he started to calm down. TK looked up at Tai with watery blue eyes. "She convinced Matt to get me to move oooouuuutttttt" he broke back into tears once more. "I have no where to llllliiiiiiivvvvvveeeeeeee"

Tai completely was shocked and angry with Matt. He always thought nothing could come between the two blonde brothers but he figured Sora found a way. He gently patted TK's back in the brotherly manor TK so desperately needed right now. "TK, you know I'm all alone here. You can stay here with me if you like."

TK glanced up at Tai with a sliver of hope in his eyes. "Really Tai? I'd really appreciate it."

"Of course. It'd be great to have company here besides Cosmo" Tai smiled down at TK who simply latched onto Tai's neck.

"Tai, you know sometimes I think of you as a second brother. Now more than ever. I never expected to need you more than Matt"

"You have your stuff with you or you have to go get it?" Tai said, startled at TK's view of him as a second brother

TK looked at Tai with sudden murderous eyes. "As soon as that back-stabbing ex-brother asked me to move out, I packed my stuff and left at once."

"Tk, you'll have to sleep on the sofa bed until I can move the office and stuff"

"Oh that's ok; I can sleep on the sofa. I just need a place to put my stuff." TK said somewhat better, as he walked out of the apartment leaving Tai to his thoughts. _'Ishida, you abandoned your own brother. I can not believe this'_

That night after making sure TK was sleeping soundly in the living room; Tai sat at his office computer on MSN with Kari and Davis. They were just as surprised and angry as Tai was.

** DigitalTai**:…..I mean he just kicked his brother out because Sora asked

him to.

**Goggleboyjr**: I know what you mean Tai, that's so unlike Matt. I never figured

Matt would do that to the brother he protects so much

**Puppysandkittens4you**: Yeah. It's that bitch Sora's fault. I bet she asked him to

do it. He's like her slave now.

**Goggleboyjr**: I heard on TV that he at least had her sign a 'prepup'

**DigitalTai**: Prenup idiot head. Damn and they said blondes are dumb

**Puppysandkittens4you**: Tai that was mean

**DigitalTai**: Well it's true

**Puppysandkittens4you**: I never said it wasn't big bro. It was still mean though.

**Goggleboyjr**: Excuse me, can we get back on track……So where's TK?

**DigitalTai**: He's asleep. After Matt threw him out, I had to let him stay with me.

After all, he'll be great company.

**Puppysandkittens4you**: That was sweet of you Tai

**Goggleboyjr**: Yeah dude. Just don't confuse him with Matt and kiss him. He's

Been through enough already

**DigitalTai**: Davis, you are so fuckin' lucky you said that over the internet.

**ProdigiousIzz**: Hey guys what's up?

**Goggleboyjr**: You just butt in our conversation……

**Puppysandkittens4you**: ANYWAY, Hi Izzy, guess what Tai's just told us?

**ProdigiousIzz**: About Matt making a big mistake about his life?

**Goggleboyjr**: Something along those lines. Matt threw TK out cause Sora asked

Him to.

**ProdigiousIzz**: HAHA very funny. What really happened?

**DigitalTai**: It's true. TK showed up on my doorstep crying because Matt

Practically kicked him to the curve. I'll tell you though, Cosmo really

Likes TK. He's curled up next to TK right now

**Goggleboyjr**: I'm surprised you haven't killed that cat already. HA

**DigitalTai**: You know what. I'm going to bed. Night 'everyone but Davis who

Better watch his back over the next few days.' Call me tomorrow Kar?

**Puppysandkittens4you**: You know it. I'll probably stop by to check up on

TK tomorrow.

**ProdigiousIzz**: Ditto. Night

**DigitalTai**: Night guys.

Tai signed off with a little comfort knowing that his friends thought along the same lines as he did in terms of Matt. _'I just hope things get better soon. Especially for TK'_

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ESPECIALLY REVIEW. Next chapter up soon**


	2. Curiosity satisfied

**Someone PLEASE Give Just Cause**

**By Taitoboy**

**Chapter 1 review responses at bottom**

**July 20th, 2005- Curiosity Satisfied **

TK couldn't remember waking up as miserable as he did. He took in his current surroundings as he remembered his situation. The house smelled strongly of burnt eggs, burnt bacon, and REALLY burnt toast. Tk couldn't help but laugh at his brother's best friend. _'Can't cook at all, just like Kari said'_ TK sat in bed as he turned on Tai's big TV to find a good Saturday morning cartoon. As the TV started to make various noises, TK noticed a little ball of fur uncurling by his legs.

"Good morning little guy" TK whispered good heartedly to the little fur ball as he slowly made his way up to TK. Cosmo gave him a purr of approval as he nuzzled into TK's nightshirt which TK couldn't help smiling at.

"Cosmo really does like you. Slept with you all night" TK looked up to see Tai leaning against the kitchen door watching the human-cat exchange smiling.

"Morning Tai how are you?" TK chirped towards his friend. Cosmo had just left TK's shirt for Tai's leg.

"TK, I going to go get breakfast since I didn't do so well with the cooking." Tai said with an embarrassed look on his face.

TK couldn't help to but to laugh at Tai's cooking skills when he said that. Tai mock-glared at the younger boy on the sofa. "Oh and TK, Kari is going to stop by today while I'm at the office so look out for her Ok?"

TK nodded at Tai as he scooped up his cat and headed to the door. "Tai, where are you going with the cat?"

Tai chuckled at TK's disappointment of the cat leaving. "Cosmo really likes car rides so I take him with me when I go out for a little bit. You can come if you want man."

Tk simply shook his head as he dashed out of bed to get his shoes on as Tai moved towards the door with his purring kitten in his arms. They walked down to the hall of the apartment building where they took the elevator down to the ground floor. They were hit head on by a bright burst of sunshine as they stepped off the elevator and into the parking lot. TK's rented U-haul from the previous night remained in its parking spot next to Tai's Escalade. He unlocked the door so TK could climb in the back seat where he wanted to sit with the cat.

It was a quiet ride to McDonalds where Tai drove and TK played with the little excited kitten in the back. Tk was like his brother in some aspects. He hated when things got too quiet.

"So Tai, what do you do to get a car like this" TK asked from the backseat.

"I'm a high school principle. You?"

Tk simply shrugged with a slight frown. "I'm trying to be a writer but it's not going well. That's why I was living with Matt" Tai simply nodded in response as he pulled up into the McDonald's drive-thru to order their food.

………..

TK moved up to the front seat while they ate in silence. Tai couldn't help but notice that TK kept sneaking glances at him as they ate. After what was like the 8th time, he decided to ask TK about it.

"What is it TK?"

TK simply looked puzzled at Tai's question. "What do you mean?"

"You keep glancing at me TK. What's wrong?" Tai said as TK slightly blushed.

"Tai, if I tell you something promise you won't freak out or get mad?"

"Uh-oh, where have I heard that line before but go ahead" he laughed trying to lighten the mood.

TK nodded as he gently took Tai's hand in his and rubbed it gently. "Tai, did you know I sorta um………" his voice trailed off.

"Sorry, didn't catch that last part?" Tai said looking a little uncomfortable at TK's hand gesture.

Tai…..I used to have a crush on you. When you were looking at Matt wanting him, I secretly wanted you" TK said quietly, hoping Tai wouldn't hit him. Tai however took the news well.

"_Used to…._ Oh I'm not good enough for you now huh?" Tai laughed at TK's worried face.

TK blushed as he looked at Tai with shining eyes all food forgotten. "I sorta have a crush on Davis now Tai."

Tai simply shrugged as he went back to eating his food leaving TK to stare at Tai even more. "What is it now TK?"

TK blushed for the umpteenth time that day. "Tai, there's one thing I always wanted to know" Tai looked at TK pointedly silently telling him to continue.

"Tai, um…..can….can I kiss you. Just to….to see what it's like?" TK looked he was about to black out. Tai however remained calm but looked slightly disgusted.

"Um…..TK why?"

"Because Tai, I had a crush on you and always wanted to kiss you. And since Davis is so much like you, he probably is as good as you."

Tai simply stared at TK, trying to decipher his logic. After a brief period of contemplating he decided to go along with TK's request. "TK, get out"

TK looked like someone just let the air out of his lungs "Tai, I thought you said you wouldn't get mad."

"I'm not. You wanted a kiss so we're moving to the back seat to give us room." Tai said as he opened his door and got out. TK quickly got to the back seat excited about what he was about to try. Tai gently picked up his kitten and dumped him in the front seat as he climbed into the back seat with TK closing the doors.

Tai simply stared at TK for a little bit before asking…. "TK, are you sure you won't regret this?"

"You tell me Tai" TK jumped on Tai and overtook his mouth with a lip lock. Tai was pretty amused that TK knew what to do so he joined in. He wrapped on arm around TK's neck and another held his head while Tai deepened the kiss. TK opened his mouth to allow Tai's tongue to enter his mouth where it met TK's. TK was happy that Tai seemed thirsty as he was. Tai was simply giving TK the show he basically wanted. The two silently battled for dominance with TK was currently losing to Tai. Tai purred into the kiss causing TK to loose it completely. He straddled Tai's waist as he climbed on top of the older brunette, gyrating his hips slightly against Tai's. They continued in this fashion until the need for air made it's presence known.

"Whoa…..Tai….damn" TK gasped when they pulled apart

"Glad you liked it man, now you know." Tai smiled at the younger boy as he climbed out of Tai's lap. "You know that was the only time you're doing that. Just in case Matt comes around. So that hard-on you got off me, it better not get used to it"

TK blushed furiously as he grinned sheepishly. Tai simply laughed as he got out and climbed back into the front seat with Cosmo in the passenger seat. He started the engine smoothly and pulled out of the McDonalds parking lot and headed home.

"Thank you Tai. I just hope Davis is as good" TK said as they drove back home.

"No problem, glad to help. But now that I know, I'm going to try to set you guys up. That way, you'll have a miniature me" Tai laughed

Tai gave TK the key as he dropped him and Cosmo off in front of the building. "Ok TK, just sit the key next to my computer, feed Cosmo and no wild parties" Tai said to Tk before he drove away to his school. TK slowly made his way up to the apartment, extremely happy that Tai was willing to indulge him in that fantasy even for that one time. TK walked in and let Cosmo down to the floor where he dashed off for a nice nap in Tai's room. _'Lazy cat. Just like Tai'_ TK thought.

Tk spent most of the day helping out around the house. He cleaned up Tai's mess in the kitchen, took something out the freezer for him to cook for dinner. _'I'm not giving Tai another chance of burning down the apartment'_ he laughed. He folded up the sofa bed, cleaned the living room, feed and watered Cosmo, and cleaned up Tai's room and Tai's office. Tired from his work, he later plopped down on the couch to watch TV finding a good documentary on how they build and run cruise ships.

Tk was comfortable, with a good TV show on with snacks by his side. Nothing could ruin the content feeling he felt now. Except one thing……the doorbell. Thinking it was Kari, he quickly smoothed his hair out and rushed to the door and thrust it open. "Hey Kari it's……." He abruptly halted in his greeting as he saw who it was at Tai's door. It wasn't Kari but none other than a less than welcome Matt Ishida.

**Read and Review**

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:** Don't worry, Sora's going to get what's coming to her. Tai's going to make sure of it.

**Natchi: **Glad you love it so far. I'll try not to disappoint you. Don't worry, I'll finish it.

**Silverkaze013:** I hope it meets your standards. I really don't want to disappoint. Hope you liked the chapter.

**Redvind: **Yep, Matt and TK always stick together in everyone else's stories so I decided to try something different but things will get better for everyone except Sora

**Tommi--Dragon/wolf- **Ok dude, calm down lol. Hope these next chapters last you for about a week. Going on vacation. Literally. Be back on Saturday with more

**Pyntee:** Thanks. Reviewers like you guys make me want to work hard to make sure this is a great story. And as always SORA WILL PAY!


	3. The Best Man for the Job

**Someone PLEASE give Just Cause**

**By Taitoboy**

**July 20th, 2005 Night- The Best Man for the Job**

"Matt what are you doing here" TK snarled when he saw his so called brother at Tai's door.

"Well, I just came to see my best friend Tai" Matt said with a sad smile on his face. He obviously wasn't expecting to see his brother here.

"He ain't home so scram" Tk said as he attempted to slam the door which was stopped by Matt's foot in the door. He pushed the door back open and began to open the door back open.

"TK, we need to talk about this. We're brothers. We talk about everything." Matt softly pleaded to his younger counterpart.

"What's being brothers mean to you. You threw yours out when that slut asked you to without second thoughts. So now I'm throwing you out. Get out" TK yelled. He roughly pushed Matt out the door where he hit the opposite wall hard and slammed the door and locked it.

Matt couldn't help sigh once the door closed in his face. He truly didn't expect TK to be at Tai's much less refuse to speak to him. They were unlike other sets of brothers. They could never make each other mad enough where they wouldn't talk to each other but Matt just crossed that line. "I guess, I'll stop by later when Tai's home." Matt whispered as he walked slowly down the hall.

…………

Tk was quiet while he fixed dinner for his temporary family. Tai had gotten home only a few minutes after Matt had left, but decided not to say anything to the brunette. Kari, Izzy and TK's current crush Davis had joined them for dinner. Tai was really depressed about the wedding, he really wanted Matt to be his but it was way too late. _'I should have told him but now it's too late'_ he thought miserably in his home office.

The rest of their company noticed Tai's behavior and knew the exact reason why. They ate their dinner in complete silence, occasionally stealing glances at Tai's saddened figure slumped on the couch, petting his kitten automatically.

"He's really taking this hard isn't he" Davis quietly after almost and hours silence.

"Yeah, I've never seen Tai this upset. It's just not natural" Kari piped up slowly eating her chicken dinner.

Well, we all know who's fault it is don't we" Tk said bitterly. Before anyone else could say anything, the doorbell rang. Tk slowly rose from his spot in the designated dining room, knowing and dreading who he knew it was. Tai got up quicker and walked to the door. "Sit down guys, enjoy your dinner. I'll get it."

Tai walked to the door and opened it up like a normal person. His heart did back flips as he saw Matt standing there looking perfectly calm. "Hello Matt"

"Hello Tai, how are you?" Matt asked politely from his position in Tai's door, looking slightly chopper.

"I'm fine Matt" Tai said with absolutely no emotion whatsoever. Matt just stared at his friend who just looked at his feet seemingly depressed.

Um Tai…..may I come in?"

"Oh um….sure Matt" Tai said standing aside to let his friend in. TK quickly rose to his feet to confront Tai and Matt who Tai just let into the direct vicinity.

"Tai, why the hell did you let that in here" TK said withblind ragein his voice.

"TK, chill. Just enjoy your dinner. Matt and I will be in the other room." Tai said, trying to calm TK down. Kari and Davis both trying to get TK to sit back down and calmly. TK simply glared at Matt with pure hate in his eyes as Tai gently led him out the room. He eventually sat back down with Kari and Davis' assistance but refused to take another bite of his dinner.

Tai sat down at his desk as Matt took the chair opposite of Tai. Tai simply looked like he was about to break down crying while Matt looked extremely calm. Tai slowly looked up to lock eyes with Matt and shivered with betrayal and a tiny bit disgust. Tai overlooked all that temporarily to talk to Matt.

"So Matt, so um……why are you here?"

Matt looked at his friend with doubtful eyes "Tai, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I came to give you a wedding invitation."

"Why didn't you just mail it like a normal person?"

"Well Tai, because I haven't seen you in a while and I wanted to know if you would be my um……best man" Matt said, the best man part was in an inaudible whisper.

"What was that last part Matt?"

"Tai, I want you to be my best man. In the wedding."

Tai looked completely shocked at Matt's request. He didn't know whether to say yes or turn him down. "Why me, why not TK. He's your brother"

Matt gave a hard sigh at Tai's question, looking rather flustered. "Tai, well you know what Tk and I are going through.. And you're my best friend dude."

"The best friend you haven't seen in months. TK cause you threw your own brother out because Sora asked?"

"Tai, please. I'm asking you as my best friend. Just cause I haven't been around doesn't mean I still don't care about you. Tai man, I love y………I'd love for you to be there for me and be my best man."

"Matt, can I express myself without you being mad with me?"

"Sure Tai, anything."

"Matt, you're making a mistake. Sora is probably just with you for the money and fame you can give her. The fact she had you kick your own brother out when he was down on his luck. That's not right Matt. TK looked up to you and you just throw him out cause that whore asked you too? Matt, I love you and I hate to see you make a big mistake with your life. You deserve any and everything you desire but you don't deserve Sora. You're too good to have to put up with that…..bitch. If she makes you happy, then fine. I'll support you because I'm your best friend. I just want to see you forever happy Matt. I hate to see you get hurt. I'll be your best man in the wedding because we're best friends and you asked me but know that I don't support this Matty."

Matt simply sat there taking in Tai's speech. Tai was on the verge of tears but refused to let Matt see him cry. "Oh Tai, I'm sorry you don't approve. You're my best friend, I'm glad that you're still be here for me. Thanks" Matt said standing up to leave. Tai followed suit as he headed towards the door. "The wedding rehersal is tomorrow at the Odiaba International Church at 6:00. Maybe afterwards you and I will go out for dinner or something" Matt said as he walked out the office door. Tai sat back down at his desk with his head in his hands, but remained silent. After he heard TK, yell at Matt and slam the door, only then did he start to cry.

After making sure Matt was gone Kari, Davis, TK, and Izzy rushed to the room where Matt had left Tai. Tai looked up at the group with red puffy eyes.

"Tai, what did the jerk want?" Davis snarled unintentionally.

Tai looked up at Davis with saddened eyes then turned in fear to TK before addressing the whole gang.

"Matt wanted to know if I could be the best man in the wedding sine TK obviously won't do it."

"Damn straight. What did you tell him Tai?"

Tai took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Well, I told him that I didn't approve of his decision and how he treated TK. However, I told him that as his best friend, I would do as he wishes and be there for him no matter how much I don't want to."

Kari, Davis, and Izzy looked completely shocked while TK looked disgusted with the whole idea. TK was upset that Tai accepted Matt's request.

TK simply shook his head at Tai. "Well Tai, I absolutely refuse to go to this hell fest" he said plainly, while the others nodded in agreement. Tai, however looked angry at their response.

"The hell you won't. You guys are going whether you want to or not. No matter what, Matt is still our friend and brother TK. We're going to the wedding, the reception, and everything. You will not say anything negative and if you dare you will regret it." Tai snarled at the younger teens and Izzy.

"And if we refuse Tai?" Izzy asked, not taking the treat too kindly.

"I'll have Wargreymon blow you into an oblivion. You too Kari and I'm serious. Matt will realize the mistake sooner or later. So we need to be there for him from the beginning to the end."

They looked taken aback at Tai's violent response but decided that they didn't want to see if he was serious about Wargreymon, knowing full well he was capable of doing it. Looking defeated, the turned and left the room in a hurry for fear of Tai exploding again. _'Maybe he WILL realize soon"_

Matt stood outside the apartment, breathing a sigh on relieve. Something was troubling him though as he drove to his house that night. Tai's speech was playing through his mind over and over again. He suddenly remembered something Tai said that nearly sent him flying off the road. _'Tai…..did he say he loves me?'_


	4. I Do TAKE ONE

**Someone PLEASE Give Just Cause**

**By Taitoboy.**

**Going on Vacation. Enjoy. Be back soon**

**July 21st, 2005:** **"I Do" TAKE ONE**

Tai showed up at the designated church for where the wedding was to be held. He simply did not want to be so close to Matt while he makes a big mistake but he promised his friend he would. The fact that he's forcing TK to go to his own brothers wedding was enough to show that this was a mistake. He slowly made his way up the marble steps to where doom laid. Lights show all through the snowy white church building.

"Damn, why did I agree to do this?" He muttered to himself as he approached the glass doors. He considered just leaving and calling Matt to tell him he just can't do it. Matt saw him just standing all alone outside and all the memories of last night and their childhood came to him. _'Tai has never steered me wrong before. He's never felt this strongly about something. Maybe I am making a mistake'_ Matt thought to himself as he watched Tai standing there.

After about five minutes and Tai still hasn't gone in, Matt decided to give Tai some assistance. He walked away from the pastor who was currently talking to no one since Matt wasn't paying attention, to the doors where Tai currently stood outside of. Matt just had no idea how much Tai loved him, and hates this whole marriage thing.

"Tai, aren't you coming in?" Matt asked quietly offering a hand to his friend from the door. Tai simply looked up at him with sad eyes but said nothing. Giving a sigh, he slowly took Matt's hand and allowed him to pull him inside.

……………

The evening went on like clockwork. The practiced the speech, marching down the isles, bridesmaid and groom formations, every little aspect of the wedding that was to take place on the 23rd. Matt was sort of depressed through out the whole thing. Something just wasn't right tonight. The practice was going well but he noticed the reason he was unhappy was because Tai was unhappy. Tai hadn't spoken a word to him all night and certainly hadn't given his trademark grin and avoided his eyes. Tai was straight out depressed and it was bringing him down along with him.

Sora and her maid of honor Mimi noticed the same thing happening and both took different views about it. Mimi, knew Tai was upset about this wedding and she was too for that matter. Mimi knew Sora was just using Matt for the money and she was basically, well to put it in a nice way……she was a slut. She slept with a different man every night she was seeing Matt. Like Tai, Mimi only agreed to be maid of honor cause she was Sora's best friend. Sora felt otherwise. She knew Tai didn't want her marrying Matt because he had feelings and she wasn't about to let that 'fag' come between her and Matt's money.

"Tai, I have to go see the pastor about the wedding, when I come back, I'm taking you out to dinner" Matt said, trying to put on his best, convincing smile for Tai, who simply shrugged. Once Matt was out of earshot, Mimi sat next to Tai and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Penny for your thoughts Tai?" She asked quietly towards her 'down in the dumps' friend. She rubbed his back in a soothing manor and it really unhinged Tai.

"Oh Mimi, I hate the fact Matt is one day from making the biggest mistake of his life. He has so many other people who love him and hate to see that tramp taking advantage of him." Tai sobbed into his hands.

"Tai, I know the feeling. I don't want to see Matt get hurt either. What Sora is doing is just icky."

"What do you mean Mimi?"

"What I mean Tai-chan is……." Mimi quickly looked around to see if anyone was listening and spoke a little quietly "….Sora is a slut. She's been sleeping around Matt's back and I happen to know she's only marrying him for money" she said with guilt on her face.

'What Mimi, how do you know?" Tai asked shocked and a little happy he was right.

"Tai think. Matt's your best friend and Sora's mine. Matt tells you everything and Sora tells me"

"Whatever Mimi, Matt hasn't even spoken to me until he asked to do this." Tai sighed as he started to sob again. "I gotta go Mimi. Tell Matt, I'll make dinner up to him later" Tai said as he stood up and headed to the doors to continue his pity party. Mimi simply shrugged and headed through another door. Matt stepped out of his hiding spot behind the sanctuary doors and was totally shocked with what he heard. He felt like killing himself. _'Tai and TK were right. Sora is after my money. All the pain I've put them through. Oh Sora, you're going to pay.'_ Matt thought angrily as he headed back out the door he just came through.

Tai was out of the church and on his way to his car. He felt he practically had the world on his shoulders. As he approached his car, he saw the last thing he wanted to see that night.

"Sora, get the hell away from my car. Don't need you sliming it up" Tai spat as he shoved her aside.

"Now Tai, my little fag. Your buddy can't come see you" She said overly sweetly.

"Hell no. I don't want anything to do with you, you slut"

Sora slapped him clean across his face for that remark. "How dare you. Fags like you can't call anyone sluts" She cackled wickedly.

(A/N: This next part is for you Sora haters)

Tai looked like he was ready to kill. He raised his hand and back-handed Sora across her face, causing her nose to bleed. He then grabbed the front of Sora's shirt and pinned her up against his car.

"Look here you pleasure dome. I swear, if you hurt Matt in anyway, I will kill you. Seriously. Not a threat or joke. You will die if I find out Matt hurts because of you." He snarled and threw her to the ground. He got in his car and sped off into the night, to the place where he didn't have to worry about sluts and big mistakes.

…………….

Later that night, Tai had told TK and Davis who had gotten together the past night everything he had seen, heard, said, and done. TK and Davis looked pleased with Tai's actions especially about hitting Sora and the death threat was just the perfect icing on the cake. Tai was sitting alone in his apartment with kitten Cosmo, since TK and Davis decided to have their first date that night. Cosmo and TV were Tai's only company.

Starting to doze off, Tai decided to turn the TV, and he and his cat would head to bed. He gently let the cat to the floor where he scampered of to Tai's bed room. Tai checked the clock, it was only 8:04 pm but he didn't care. Tai left the stove overhead light on for TK and Davis and headed off to his room. Almost there, there was a gentle knock at his door.

"Who the hell is over here this time of night" Tai said rather loudly, hoping whoever it was, would take a hint. He opened the door to see a lovely blonde with bags standing in his door.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Tai asked, wondering what was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow

"Well Tai, I told you, you would have dinner with me and I meant it." He stated walking in past Tai, before he could say another word.

**OHHHHH CLIFF HANGER HAHAHAHA. Enjoy. Be back in few. **

**Nasty place to have a cliff hanger huh. HAHAHA**


	5. Dinner and Early Morning Interruptions

**Someone PLEASE Give Just Cause**

**By: Taitoboy**

**Review replies at the bottom**

**July 21st, 2005- Dinner and Early Morning Interruptions**

Tai couldn't help but stare after blonde as he made way into Tai's apartment. Tai just couldn't comprehend why Matt was here. Surely he had much more important things to do then late dinner with his friend. He watched as Matt pulled out take-out containers of sushi, rice, fish, beef, and other common take-out foods. Matt started to hum to himself and Tai couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"Matt, why are you here?" Tai sputtered suddenly. Matt slowly sat down the bottles of vodka he was taking out of the bags and turned to address his friend.

"Now Tai-chan, do we have to go over this again?" He smirked at his friend.

'_Tai-chan?'_ Tai thought to himself but quickly snapped out of his stupor. "I ask Matty because you're rich, happy with Sora and getting married day after tomorrow. Surely you have better things to be doing than hanging with a high school principle." Tai said with a slight frown on his face. Matt's face turned from a smirk and amusement to a frown and complete and udder rage which sort of alarmed Tai.

"Tai Satoshi Kamiya…." (A/N: Satoshi Ash: Pokemon. I don't own. Just couldn't come up with anything better) "…..what have I told you about putting yourself down. I hang with you because you're my best friend. I don't care if you're a principle and I'm rich. You mean a lot to me Tai and right now, I have nothing better than to be with you Tai" Matt said, beginning his statement in a snarl then got progressively softer.

Tai couldn't help but smile at his friend. _'At least he still thinks of me as his best friend. I wish it was more' _Tai thought as Matt lead Tai into the living room to watch TV since TK and Davis have not gotten back yet. Matt grabbed the remote and handed it to Tai.

"Now Tai, you watch TV while I prepare everything." Matt whispered as he walked back into the kitchen. Tai stared after his best friend as he retreated into the kitchen. Figuring it was best not to test Matt's patience now, he did as he was told. He flipped through the channels until he stopped on a American Movie call Star Trek. He thought the bald Picard Captain guy was strict and laughed at the cussing robot, android as they called it. Tai was slipping into a daydream about being a starship captain when Matt grabbed his attention.

"Tai-chan, the food's ready" Matt smiled as he placed a tray of Tai's favorites in front of him. Egg Rolls, friend rice, sushi, fish, beef and broccoli, and shrimp in soy sauce with a bottle of Vodka on the side. Matt settled down next to Tai with the same meal and started eating. Tai simply looked at his friend as he started eating. _'I might as well enjoy his company while I can.'_

………

Tai and Matt ate and drunk about five bottle of Vodka and beer each. Both were extremely drunk by the end of the evening. They both then did performed activities one would perform when one was drunk that ranged from nearly setting the apartment on fire to Matt kissing Davis passionately when he and TK got home.

TK couldn't help but smile while he boyfriend went to get mouthwash. He had eventually put the drunkards to bed. Even though he thought the two funny when drunk, it didn't stop him from still being mad with Matt. Therefore, he put Tai in his bed and Matt on the floor. Where they remained until morning.

TK and Davis had a series of other activates planned for that night that were meant for just the two of them. Tai and Matt being drunk was a bonus, which meant that they didn't have to take their special brand of fun to a sleazy motel room.

…………..

Tai woke up the next morning at 6:00 am to a rude banging at his apartment door. He mentally cursed whoever it was and rolled over to go back to sleep leaving the door un-answered. The banging continued for a little while preventing Tai from going to sleep.

"Whoever the hell it is, is going to have hell to pay like right now" Tai mumbled to himself as he climbed out of bed. He threw on his navy blue robe with 'Tai' stitched on the front collar and moved to his bedroom door. He moved away from his bed where he tripped over some large object on the floor. "What the hell……?" Tai muttered to himself as he picked himself up from the floor. Believing it was the rug, he got up and went to the door without anymore questions.

Tai cautiously moved through the living room, making sure he didn't trip over and rugs, clothes, or Cosmo. The banging continued and that made his hangover even worse. As he moved to the door, he noted Davis and TK asleep in each others arms on the floor in front of the TV. As Tai slowly made his way to the door and the maniac banging on it, it got Tai to thinking. _' What if this IS a crazy person.'_

Tai decided to get some protection so he made a quick stop through his kitchen before he made his way to the door. Keeping a tight fist on the pocketed butcher knife, he grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it. What he saw on the door was a VERY unexpected surprise…

"Well, if it isn't 'Mr. Crest-of- Whoreiness'" Sora smirked from Tai's front door.

"YOU, what are you doing here you gold digging heifer" Tai said, trying to keep himself from slashing Sora's neck with the knife right then and there.

"Don't worry. I'm just looking for my Matty-poo. Is he here?" she said in a sickenly sweet voice

"No he's not here and if he was I wouldn't let a hoe like you in to see him." Tai said honestly. He believed that Matt had went home last night.

"Well……" Sora said stepping past Tai and walking into his apartment. "…No matter what you say, he will always come crawling back to me. Whether you try to stop him or not."

Tai just stood there with an angered shock on his face. _'No she did NOT just walk up into my house uninvited.'_ He thought as she stood in front of him. Tai realized he was thinking to long and had to quickly snap out of it and he did. He gathered what little restraint he had left, grabbed Sora by the waist and hoisted her up on his shoulders.

"TAI, PUT ME DOWN NOW" Sora roared as Tai carried her into the apartment hall.

"Ok" Tai said simply. With that he dropped her onto the floor outside his door with a bang. "And Sora?" Tai asked bending to tip he face up towards him by her chin.

"You EVER walk up into my apartment for any reason, and I will slash your throat" He snarled as he gently put the pocketed butcher knife up against her neck for emphasis. He stood up abruptly, careful not to cut Sora this time and walked back inside and slammed the door in her red face.

As Tai walked back into, he noticed that TK and Davis were awake and sitting up on TK's sofa patiently. They got up and walked over to Tai as he entered the living room.

"Tai-sempai, what are you doing up so early" Davis asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"Oh nothing Davis, just putting out some trash" Tai smiled brightly at his Mini-me and boyfriend.

TK and Davis looked at each other with identical puzzled looks on their faces as Tai walked happily to his room. Tai looked around his room for signs of what he tripped over earlier but didn't find anything. All he saw was Cosmo nessled on his bed, with a content look on his face. Stretching, Tai made his way to his personal bathroom for a well deserved and needed shower.

Tai spent 15 relaxing minutes under the warm spray of his shower singing to himself but mostly reflecting and thinking. Tomorrow, Matt would be making a big mistake that could not be easily be forgotten and there was nothing he could do about it. Sighing, Tai turned off the shower and stepped out into the somewhat cool bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He stood in the mirror preparing to shave when two strong arms wrapped around his, nearly scaring him out of his tan skin.

"You know, you look good in a towel. So big and muscular" a voice whispered in his ear. Tai recognized the voice but it was impossible. _He_ couldn't be doing this cause _He_ was getting married.

"Matt?" Tai asked with uncertainly.

"The one and only, stud" Matt said, as he rubbed his hands up and down the taller boy's muscular chest and arms.

"Matt, what are you doing here. Better yet….what are you doing. You're engaged to be married"

Matt chuckled slightly. "I'm here with you Tai-kun. That's were I'll always be. This is what I'm doing." Matt whispered as he began to nibble at Tai's ear. Tai was enjoying the feeling of the treatment that Matt was giving him. As Matt started planting kissed down Tai's jaw line and neck, all centers of Tai's brain began shutting down until one small part spoke out…..

'_STOP Tai, STOP'_ His mind screamed at him and he had to listen because he knew it was right. Tai finally mustered up the strength to push the hungry blonde away leaving a very confused Matt looking up at Tai.

"Tai, what's wrong?" Matt asked with concern and lust filling his eyes.

"You are Matt. You're getting married to Sora and now you're doing this? This isn't right. Matt, I love you and want what makes you happy and if that means Sora then fine. However, since I can't have you, I think it best that you don't do this to me Matt" Tai said sadly as Matt pulled away fully. Matt just smiled at Tai when he finished.

"Ok. See you tomorrow Tai-kun" Matt whispered and gave Tai a brief kiss on his lips. Matt turned around and left Tai's bathroom and closed the door behind him. Once Matt was outside, Tai started to weep silently to himself. Matt heard Tai and couldn't help but to smile to himself.

'_He has NO idea……'_

**There you go everyone. The third to last chapter. Only two more to go.**

**ShadowGirl4ever: **Don't worry about Matt, he's a big boy. As for Mimi, who knows why Mimi does anything?

**Natchi:** Aww, thanks. I'm blushing

**silverkaze013:** Please don't puke, I'm not responsible for computer damage 'cause you puke on it. Cliffhangers are all apart of multi-chapter stories so ha-ha.

**Mia Kamiya:** That's right, Sora's going DOWN. BOO SORA

**Pyntee: **Read my profile dude. I never post a story I don't intend on finishing. Don't worry.

**Shinobi KazeKage: **You may not get the title now but you will soon

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:** I have many story ideas. I'll stop posting when people begin to hate my stories. But I wont post like five a month. I always say. Keep them wanting more


	6. I DO to WHOM Again?

**Someone PLEASE Give Just Cause**

**By: Taitoboy.**

**The meaning of the title becomes clear. This is a long chapter s bare with me.**

**July 23rd, 2005- I Do to Whom Again?**

Tai could not remember the last time he was this miserable in his life, but today he'd remember forever. Today was the day his best friend was being taken permanently off the market and it wasn't to him. Matt was marrying a gold digging slut who didn't even love him but there was nothing he could do about it. He really didn't want to be in the wedding but as he promised Matt, he had no choice. Tai felt even worse after Matt's show of passionate affection the other morning. Every possible scenario played through his mind from Matt really loving him to Matt just playing with his emotions. Tai hated every moment he felt this way and it just depressed him.

Tai, being the upbeat perky man he usually was had amazing powers when it came to others who were constantly around him. Tai's depression was like a dangerous gas that seeped through out his residence. TK, Davis, Kari, Izzy, and Joe were all depressed because of Tai and Matt. Even poor Cosmo was depressed. He refused to play with his toys or even cuddle up against guest legs. All the poor little Garfield looking cat (NOT FAT but JUST IN FUR COLOR) did was sleep in the warm comfort of Tai's bed.

The others did not want to go to the wedding all for the same reasons Tai didn't want to go. Tai figured that if he had to be in the wedding, that just watching wasn't as bad as that. Tai gave all the pep-talks and reasons he could come up with. Tai didn't care though; if he was going then EVERYONE was going. He even had Agumon on standby just in case the protesting digi-destined gave him trouble.

……………

Tai and the others arrived at the church before the wedding where they were greeted by a beaming Matt.

"I'm so glad you guys decided to come. I appreciate it" Matt practically squealed to the others. They all looked Matt darkly, not knowing what to say until TK figured that out.

"Matt, don't flatter yourself. We're only here because Tai threatened us with Agumon" TK said in a very nasty tone while the others nodded in agreement.

Matt gave Tai a brief glance then turned to the others with a smile, apparently un-phased by TK rudeness. "Oh TK, my sweet little brother. You're here and that's all that matters. The decisions made here today will probably change most of our lives" He said with a bright smile.

The other digi-destined simply looked at Matt with looks of doubt, betrayal and in TK's case, pure disgust, none of which bothered Matt one bit. The only thing bothering him was the fact that his Tai….yes _HIS_ Tai was extremely upset and he knew the reason why, but that couldn't be helped.

Tai still hated the fact that Whora was marrying Matt who was your stereotypical 'dumb blonde' for even proposing to her. Tai had his opinions but he wasn't about to voice them. Today was Matt's day and he couldn't ruin his apparent happiness. Once that ring was on, Matt and Tai's relationship would probably dissipate and Tai wasn't willing to let his final hours as Matt life long best friend in anger and sadness.

"Tai, can I see you for a moment?" Matt asked somewhere out the blue grabbing onto Tai's arm.

Tai looked at Matt with skeptical look fixed on his face but gave into Matt's request and let himself be dragged of into a dressing room. Once there, Matt turned around and slammed Tai up against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Ma….Matty, what are you doing?" Tai asked, scared that Matt was going to hit him.

"Tai, we need to talk" Matt said with a small smile on his face.

"About……."

"You Tai, why have you been all depressed lately?" Matt asked with a glimmer of concern in his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tai defended lamely. He attempted to break from Matt's grasp but Matt held him steady.

"Tai, I'm your best friend or I'm _supposed_ to be. I know when you're upset or mad and I know damn well when you're lying to me. So I'm asking you for the last time Tai, what the fuck is wrong?"

Tai simply refused to look at the shorter boy that had him pinned against the wall. If Tai didn't want to talk about it, then he wasn't going to, no matter what Matt said.

"Nothing is wrong Matt, now let me go or I'll _make_ you let go." Tai snarled towards his friend. For one brief moment, Matt had a glimpse of fear in his eyes but was quickly replaced with hurt and anger.

"Fine Tai" Matt said as he released Tai from his hold against the wall. As Tai pushed away from Matt and headed for the door, Matt grabbed Tai b his waist and threw him on the floor.

"Tai, I swear you're not leaving until you talk to me" Matt yelled as he jumped on Tai, straddling his waist.

Tai knew Matt wasn't going to let this go. "Fine Matt, you wanna know my problem? _You're_ my problem Matt"

"What are you talking about Tai-chan?"

"That. You come on to me and 'act' like you really want me but I know you're either playing with me or trying to make me feel better but it doesn't. I love you more than anything and now I'm loosing you to a girl who's only marrying for your money and everyone knows it. I had to threaten the others just to get them to come. We all KNOW you're making a mistake today and we can't do anything about it." Tai sobbed from his spot on the floor. Matt couldn't help but feel extremely hurt that his friend felt this way, but he knew what he was doing.

"Tai, I love you too but………Things are going to go as planned today. Sora and I are both going to get what we deserve. I swear Tai; things are going to get a whole lot better for you in the future. For now, you have to trust me as your best friend that I know what I'm doing. Tai, even the guy marrying us doesn't agree but he accepted it and he hardly knows us. Surely….." Matt said, stopping to give Tai a brief kiss on the cheek "….you can trust me." Matt said giving Tai another kiss.

Tai pushed Matt off of him roughly. "Matt, don't DO that. You love Sora and all I'm going to promise you is that I'll used to it. Accepting it just makes it seem I approve of this" with that, Tai left the room, leaving a hurt Matt Ishida on the floor to his thoughts.

'_Don't worry Tai, don't worry'_

……….. TIME SHIFT. MIDDLE OF THE CERAMONY

It approached the hour of truth. Everything was going to plan, Matt and Sora looked stunning, everyone was in the correct positions and Tai and Mimi stood by their best friend's sides. The pastor was giving an exceptionally long speech being that Matt's wealth and fame called for a televised wedding.

"…….Marriage is sacred and something that shouldn't be taken in too lightly. It is a union in the eyes of god………….."

Tai, Mimi, and everyone else in the large church couldn't help but start to feel drowsy, even one of the brides maids feel asleep from her standing position. The camera men televising the occasion couldn't keep the cameras straight. Everyone perked up when the pastor said the third most important line in a wedding………

"……and now if **someone please give just cause** as to why these two should NOT be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Sora shot the man a very dirty look when he said that but everyone else there couldn't help but chuckle at his statement. Matt looked out over the audience to see if anyone would say anything. He spotted TK, Kari and the other digi-destined in the back row with Izzy, Joe, Davis and Kari both trying to restrain TK and keep him from actually saying something. Matt then looked at Tai where he noticed Tai's arm twitching. He could tell the taller brunette was mentally restraining himself as well.

The pastor waited, with hopeful look on his face but was disappointed when no one spoke up. (It was no secret now that the pastor didn't agree with this marriage) Sighing, he continued with the speeches.

"Now Matt and Sora have written vows to commemorate this day."

Sora was the first to give her vows. She looked nice for a painted up she-devil. "Matt, you are the greatest. I love that you're dependable, honest, caring and that's why I love you money……I mean honey" Sora blushed at her little mistake. Tai and Mimi shot each other suspicious glances and then Tai shot Sora a death glare. Matt raised his eyebrow at this but continued with his vow.

"Sora, you are an amazing person. You were always there in the digital world, high school and beyond. You came into my life and changed it. Sora……" he said, stopping to give a brief look at Tai who had his head hung low "Sora…..You have the crest of love for a reason …….but that doesn't stop you from being a slut."

And the world takes a collective gasp

The audience all stared to quietly whisper among themselves. Many obviously thought it was a joke or slip of the tongue. Sora smiled nervously and worriedly at Matt who just smiled. The pastor even looked shocked and looked extremely uncomfortable yet amused. Matt call for silence a couple minutes later so he could finish.

"Sora, I found out from reliable sources that you cheated on me even during our engagement. There are many words I can use to describe you but over 90 of them are not appropriate to use in church. I don't deserve to be cheated on by a gold digging whore, especially since there are others who love me for me."

Sora looked like she was just about to be hit by an incoming space shuttle. "Oh Matty, you don't mean that sweety. I love you"

"Cut the crap Sora, you love my money which I refuse to give any of to you."

"Matt, we're in the middle of our wedding, why are you doing this?" Sora looked like she was about to cry. Tai stood with a smug grin on his face which was shared by Mimi.

"Why? I heard it when your best friend told my best friend. They didn't know I was there of course. I'm telling you off now….in the middle of the wedding……so I can embarrass you on international TV"

Sora's look of shock turned into once of complete rage. "Why you blonde bastard…." She stumbled. She raised her hand to slap Matt. Her hand was about to collide with when……..

"Sora, I swear you hit this man and you will _regret _it" Tai said as he intercepted the hand.

"Back off you little…..little….."Sora said trying to get out of Tai's grasp. The church went deathly quiet as the watched this transaction take place. Tai finally decided to let go of Sora after a few minutes. Her hair was messed up and she was not happy at all. She seemed calmer as she started to break down and cry. Matt broke the semi-silence after a few seconds.

"Sora, it's over. I can't believe I even kicked my own brother out because of you. You're evil and I owe Tai for showing me the light." Matt said just as calm as he was that morning.

Sora snapped her head up when she heard what Tai did. "Tai!" Something must have snapped inside her mind because she threw herself at Tai, hands locked around his throat. "You did this, you, you, you! I'll kill you for what you've done" She shrieked. Matt grabbed her around her waist in an attempt to get her off Tai's neck. Everyone was afraid to move for some unknown reason so no one went to help except one person. Davis, quiet and sitting with the others until now had seen enough. Even though he loved TK, Tai was still his idol and no one hurts Davis Motomiya's idol. He got up from his spot in the back and rushed to where Tai was being strangled.

"Sora let him go. NOW" Davis barked at the furious bride. Tai was starting to turn a blue-ish and Sora wasn't about to give up so Davis did the only thing he could think of. SLAP Davis slapped Sora clean across her face. In her shock she released Tai who fell to the floor trying to get his breath back.

"Tai, are you ok?" Matt squeaked, running to Tai's side. Tai nodded slowly while his breathing returned to normal.

"Fine Matt. Have it your way, but you will never find anyone like me. You'll even end up alone like Mimi here" Sora whispered so everyone could hear as she walked away.

Mimi's face darkened at what Sora said and decided that she wouldn't take anymore of Sora's shit. She slowly stuck her foot out into Sora's path. "Have a nice trip Sora. Bring me something nice."

Everyone started laughing when Sora's face literally hit the floor. She picked herself up and ran out the church with her disgusted parents in her wake. Tai picked himself up and dusted himself off. Matt looked at Tai with happiness in his eyes which Tai didn't seem to pick up on.

"Well Matt, I guess you wasted a perfectly good wedding but at least you'll be happy." Tai whispered.

"Maybe not Tai-chan" Matt said "HEY EVERYONE, COME BACK" Matt yelled, trying to stop the leaving guest. Everyone stopped, apparently confused at what was left of the wedding since the bride practically got beat up. Once everyone was seated back down and quiet, Matt continued with what he had apparently planned all along.

Matt slowly got on one knee in front of Tai, looking up at him with nervous eyes. The church was quiet once again, obviously holding their breaths. Matt then pulled out a little black velvet box from his jacket pocket and held it to Tai.

"Tai Kamiya, I know we're not an official couple and everything, but you made me realize something about myself that involved you. I love you Tai and you were the one I should have been with all along. You were always there, even before I was rich and famous even when Sora wasn't and I love you for that. Tai, it may all be too soon but I don't care and you'd make me extremely happy if you'd….if you'd be my husband."

The world now says a collective 'AWWWW'"

Tai simply looked down at Matt stone face, too happy for words. "Ma…Matty….I….I don't know….know what to say"

"A 'yes' would be nice." Tai looked to see that TK and Kari were the ones who had shouted almost simultaneously.

"Tai couldn't help but chuckle a little but then fixed a frown to his face that really scared Matt. "Well Matty…..I don't know about this." Matt looked like his heart was just blown up by Wargreymon.

"But Tai… I thought….."

"But on the other hand…" Tai continued "…It would be a complete waste of a good wedding and uncomfortable Tux if I said no to such a loving man like you. Matty….I would love nothing more than to marry you." Tai smiled at his love who took a sigh of relief.

Matt simply beamed at Tai as he stood up next to Tai. The crowd broke into applause as Tai latched onto Matt and gave him a huge hug.

"Well, Pastor. You have someone else to marry me to. Tai Kamiya" Matt smiled at Tai took his hand and entwined his fingers with Matt's.

The pastor looked confused but nonetheless happier. "Ok, and lets get this over with before that psycho comes back" The audience laughed at his implication.

"Um…Ok…. Do you Tai take Matt to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do, with all my heart"

"Matt, do you take Tai for your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"If someone wants to give just cause why these two shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"………."

"Well, if no one objects I pronounce you um…..Tai Ishida and Matt Kamiya. You may kiss each other"

Tai and Matt didn't need telling twice. Matt grabbed Tai's face and slammed his lips into Tai's. The two certainly weren't shy about deepening their kiss as their tongues mingled with each others with love and lust mixed in. Neither one of them could be happier but they'd have to try later.

**Well That's it. I decided to cut this story, one chapter short. I hope you like everything. With such great reviews, I'm sure you did. Thanks to you I've decided to publish at leash one more multi-chapter story before my Christmas story so look out for that. I'm sure you'll like that one too. I'm sure all authors agree with me when I say that your reviews help our writing progress and ability and you guys certainly helped me. I'm glad you enjoyed this. More stories to come. **

**Thanks**

**Taitoboy**

**Also check out:**

**The hunk from the United Digital Nations**

** When Things Go too Far**

**Final Review Replies Please Review this chapter still**

**ShadowGirl4ever:** Maybe this chapter solved your questions

**JyouraKoumi:** I love Taito and maybe Taikeru. And anything that interferes with Taito is bad. However, I personally don't have anything against Sora. However I bash her because it's what the people want. I only write to please you guys. Because I love all the good reviews.

**Mia Kamiya:** Glad you like

**Miss Takin:** I couldn't kill Sora, that's too heartless. I'd prefer to let her suffer. Tai won't suffer anymore

**Natchi: **Now I'm blushing again. No more updates on this story but I am toying with some other story ideas. Expect **at least** one more multi- chapter before my Christmas story

**silverkaze013: **And they live happily after. Well……At least everyone but Sora does.

**Shinobi KazeKage: **You see, that's what happens when you don't read all the chapters. You tend to miss out on things. There's your insider wedding crash though. LOL

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction**:Well You got what you wanted. Sora's gone and Tai and Matt are truly happy.

**Please note that if enough good reviews are given on this chapter. I may consider writing a sequel. However, you have to tell me you want that**


End file.
